


maybe we might (want to settle down)

by tres (threefouram)



Series: Author's Favorites [6]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/tres
Summary: He brought Basilio’s hand over to his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses — from the vein pulsing at the back of his hand to the tips of his fingers, from the tips of his fingers to his palm to the inside of his wrist. “Mahal kita,” Isagani said tentatively, watching light pink turn bright red. He let a smile grace his lips — soft, sweet, and so openly adoring. “Mahal kita, mahal kita, mahal kita.”





	maybe we might (want to settle down)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [maybe the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4) by [ben&ben](https://twitter.com/BenAndBenMusic).  
>    
>  and you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).

“Ang liit mo galing dito,” teased Isagani.  
  
He scrunched his nose up at the words before looking up to see his partner, perched on the branch of a mango tree where he had been awaiting Basilio’s return. He rolled his eyes, a sigh trailing out of his mouth. “Alam mo, Gani, hindi porque doktor ako, hindi ka na mag-iingat,” he chided, setting his things down by the door before approaching the foot of the tree. “Bumaba ka nga diyan bago ka maaksidente.”  
  
Isagani grinned down at him, dropping himself from one branch to another until he jumped down to the ground from the lowest branch. A sheet of paper — all neatly folded, a name written in stiff cursive on one side — floated to the ground several feet away from them. He heaved out a heavy breath, the smile on his face unwavering. “Sorry, doc,” he said, placing a quick peck on Basilio’s cheek. “Welcome home.”  
  
“I’m glad to be home,” he responded with a smile. He paused, narrowing his eyes. “At tigilan mo na nga height ko.”  
  
“It’s cute,” Isagani assured him, chuckling. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his lover’s nose, and between his brows, and on his forehead. “You’re cute,” he insisted, peppering kisses all along his hairline as Basilio squirmed slightly. He took Basilio’s hand in his, pausing to rub the pad of his thumb against his palm. He placed one last kiss on the top of Basilio’s head before taking half a step back to admire the blush sitting high on his cheeks.  
  
He brought Basilio’s hand over to his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses — from the vein pulsing at the back of his hand to the tips of his fingers, from the tips of his fingers to his palm to the inside of his wrist. “Mahal kita,” Isagani said tentatively, watching light pink turn bright red. He let a smile grace his lips — soft, sweet, and so openly adoring. “Mahal kita, mahal kita, mahal kita.”  
  
“Isagani,” mumbled Basilio, a pout on his lips. He only kept smiling.  
  
_You think you're so clever_ , Basilio thought, _but I can do you one better_ . “Masyado kang matangkad,” he mocked, a flash of mischief in his eyes. He got on the tips of his toes, mouthing at the shell of Isagani’s ear and nipping on the sensitive skin behind it. He wrapped a hand around one of Isagani’s wrists, feeling an erratic pulse to press against his fingertips. He moved to Isagani’s jaw as he slowly eased himself back down, teeth scraping lightly on skin.  
  
He paused, breathing out — hot and heavy, flush against his lover. “Mahal kita,” he echoed, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Isagani’s throat, along his collarbone where skin glowed red, red, red — and Basilio wanted to make purple. He brought his arms around Isagani, mouthing at the underside of his jaw before pushing his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
Basilio took a deep breath, taking in Isagani’s scent — saltwater, with the faintest hint of mangoes and wood — and letting out a contented sigh, a grin delicately balanced on slightly parted lips. He felt a soft huff rumble from Isagani’s throat, turning his head slightly to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Pasok na tayo, mahal,” Isagani told him, gently shifting around from between his arms. His fingers clenched around Isagani’s shirt, stilling his movements — keeping him close.  
  
“Isagani,” Basilio whispered, face buried into his shoulder. He felt the other man hum back questioningly, as if urging him to continue. He was quiet for a moment, heart beating wildly where it was pressed next to Isagani’s. “I’m glad that you’re my family now,” he admitted, with an ache spreading in his chest that felt all too sweet. “I’m glad that we have each other, that we’re… we’re family, right? You and me, me and you? I’m… I’m happy.”  
  
“I’m…” Isagani choked out, a wave of emotion crashing over him. He untangled himself from Basilio, letting Basilio’s arms fall loosely around his neck. He took Basilio’s face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together. “Hindi mo lang alam, mahal, kung anong klaseng liwanag ang dinala mo sa buhay ko. I am the happiest that I have ever been, Basilio.”  
  
Basilio furrowed his brows.  
  
He frowned. “Ano?” he asked quietly, pressing their noses together affectionately.  
  
Basilio’s eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. “Ayaw kong isipin mo nang kahit isang saglit,” whispered Basilio, placing one of his hands on top of Isagani’s, “na naiiba ang damdamin ko para sa’yo. Kung anuman ang nararamdamn mo para sa akin, nararamdamn ko rin para sa iyo. Dios mio, tinawag na kitang pamilya, ano pa ang hindi mo naiintindihan? Mahal kita. Mahal kita. Mahal kita, Isagani.”  
  
_Oh_ , Isagani’s brain had managed to think. His ears were tinged pink, red still crawling up his neck where Basilio had been. His skin felt hot and his heart, warm. He let out a soft puff of air into the space between them, bending down for a real kiss — knowing, without even thinking, that Basilio would be ready to meet him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear_  
>  _maybe we might want to settle down, just be near_  
>  _stay together, stay together_  
>  _here_
> 
> first of all, i'll address the fact that they might be out of character. but i don't know, i think it's kind of cute if they could let their guards down, be a bit ridiculous when it's just the two of them even if both of their characters are all straitlaced. second, there's one line at the beginning that mentions a folded paper floating down to the ground. it's not really important, per se, and it's never addressed in the story after, but i did come up with an entire story behind what isagani was writing/what he was doing on top of a tree with it. feel free to make of it what you will. wala lang haha i hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
